Generally, an entity, such as a virtual function or variable, having a uniform interface can be called to dynamically bind one of potentially many implementations at run-time instead of at compilation time. Database systems may use dynamically-bound entities to implement query execution plans that employ certain techniques instead of others based on information available at run-time. However, some intermediate representation languages (such as that used by a Low-Level Virtual Machine (LLVM)) are not object-oriented and do not support the concept of a dynamically-bound entities. Thus, database systems that use these intermediate representation languages to implement query execution plans can suffer from the unavailability of dynamic entities.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.